End of a Dream
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A possible Scenario that could happen at the end of the Final battle between Korra and Amon and the final moments between them. Character Death. Slight Amorra if you squint. Read and Review please


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

"So it appears you where right after all…" The masked figure said laying on the floor. "My dreams…of Equality, it was nothing but a dream."

The Water Tribe Girl leaned down to him looking him in the face. "I had no choice but to take your life Amon, forgive me." The Avatar said to him. Before when she had looked at him, she had felt nothing but hatred and fear from him. Now upon looking at him seeing the scars and the pain he had gone through, she had found pity finding its way into her heart.

"Yeah, she took you down, Korra 1 Amon Ze-" Bolin was elbowed sharply by his brother as this was no time for gloating as the crowd of spectators looked on encircling them. The Lieutenant and other High Ranking Equalists had their hands cuffed and bound preventing them from doing anything. Tenzin,his family, Lin, Asami, her father who was also handcuffed looked on as it was finally over. The two had battled and upon the verge of taking her bending, She had activated the Avatar State and had defeated him. She had also found a way to reverse his energy bending.

Korra looked down at him and reached and removed his Mask. She gasped and so did many in the crowd when they saw the heavily burned face of Amon. His form had deceived them, although he looked older with the mask on, he was about seventeen years of age. Black hair and golden eyes signifying him of Fire Nation descent. The burned markings on his face, the reason he wore the mask as no one in public would ever accept him upon seeing him.

"What now, Avatar Korra?" Amon said not mockingly as he had been previously. "Shall you parade my body around this city as your trophy? Do onto the others as I have done onto them?" He said, his voice sounding weaker and less deep. As if he was broken

Korra stared at him sympathetically. During the battle Aang in spirit form telling her she must understand her enemy before she can defeat him had showed her a vision, a vision of who Amon once was, before he went mad with Hate and chose to don the mask and strike fear into any and all benders. Having preyed upon them, and her dreams as well.

She looked around at the gathered crowd, many lives had been lost this day on both sides, The Equalist side suffering more casualties. Father's had lost their Sons, Wives had lost their husbands. She looked around and saw many of the Metal Bending Police Force, some of them eager for their shot at revenge at having been stripped of their bending and tortured by the Equalists.

It had been so…pointless. Now she understood why Aang was so reluctant to kill. Nothing was gained from this battle, only meaningless destruction

"Was it worth it Amon?" She asked him looking him in the eyes as blue met gold. "Was it worth hearing both sides screaming in terror, begging for mercy which wasn't given? All it takes is one wrong movement and the battle will pick up again, your followers, those who our loyal to the death. This time, they would be executed to a man. Was it worth the destruction that has been inflicted on Republic City? This place was brought up by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko as a symbol of Hope for the world and in one day it's been nearly destroyed by this battle we waged." She asked a part of her pleading. "Is this what your parents wanted?" She said hoping to get him to remember the people who he ever loved. Hoping that that would awaken the young happy child that he had once been.

Amon was silent, for a long moment he didn't speak and he closed his eyes and Korra thought he had just died without answering.

"No…" He said suddenly surprising them, even his followers. "This isn't what I had planned. My dream was of bringing this city to its greatest glory, show the world that you don't need to be born with special powers by a lucky set of genetics to live. Not turn it to rubble and leave nothing but sorrow and destruction." He said as he opened his eyes.

"Others will take my place in time, perhaps they will carry on my goal, perhaps they will seek to wipe away non-benders and make a world where only benders can live. The wedge between Non Bender and Benders has been deepen."

"Maybe so, but it's the Avatar's duty to see to it that not only the Four Elements live together in harmony but that Benders and Non Benders can live in harmony as well."

In the crowd Tenzin nodded, she was finally understanding.

"I was the Leader of the attack and was the one who decided to attack this day. I take all blame for the lives lost and damage done. Leave Hiroshi, The Lieutenant and the others out of this. Let my death be enough. Let them live." Amon said his voice weakening further as his life force was leaving him.

"You tried to start a war Amon, a war that killed countless people. When you lose in war, your fields are burned, your houses and homes are destroyed, and your people suffer and those who instigated the war are punished with death." Korra said to him.

"Why you!" The Lieutenant shouted but Amon in his last moments of strength raised a hand ordering him to stand down.

"That was the ways of old," Korra continued and pressed her hand against Amon's face comforting him in his final moments. "But that is not how I shall act nor is it the Avatar's way." She explained to him. "Enough death has been spilled this night, I have no desire for more. The Equalists will not be punished as criminals. They and everyone else shall live their lives, without the barriers that had surrounded them. I give you my word that I shall carry on your dream, make a world where Benders and Non Benders can both live not separated, but equal."

Amon looked up at her and smiled faintly and his eyes started to flutter shut.

Korra leaned down so they could be face to face and gently pressed her lips against his forehead.

"Go in Peace." She whispered so that only he could hear and his eyes shut as his life ended.

Standing up she looked down at his body and then up at all around her, all the inhabitants of the City, Her Friends, Benders, Non-Benders, Equalists, they all had their eyes on her.

"Everyone," She said to them all.

"There is much that must be done…"


End file.
